Love From Coffee
by FabianNina4eva4568
Summary: Nina and Fabian meet at a coffee shop one day and their love blossoms from there. Title and summary are not very good, I apologize! But, Please read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Well, since the Holidays are coming, I decided to write a little Fabina two-shot for you all!

Please read and review!

I do not own House of Anubis, Scream 4, Starbucks or their menu items, or Fabian Rutter himself. I wish I did though! ;)

* * *

Fabian's POV

_My life is so boring._ I thought to myself, walking home on the last day until my Christmas break. I go downstairs to the Starbucks and order myself a Caramel Macchiato, a blueberry muffin, and a frosted snowman cookie. I pay and sit down, only to see a young woman, about my age, with dirty-blond, long, curly hair (which was pulled into a ponytail), bright blue-green eyes, and with a messanger bag hanging near her waist. She's beautiful. I had to meet her. I run through all the stupid pick-up lines that sometimes get girls to like you. Like, 'Am I dead, Angel? Because this must be heaven'. And 'Is there an airport nearby or is that just my heart taking off?' I decided to stop being my shy self and actually be bold for once. I take a deep breath, stand up and walk by her and said (very casually),

"Quick question. Was your father a thief? 'Cause someone stole the stars from the sky and put them in your eyes." After I said it, I realized how lame that sounded. But to my relief, she smiled an amazing smile.

"Really?" Her head tilted to the side, smile still present on her amazing face. "Well, I'm not really a fan of cheesy pickup lines, but for you I'll accept it."

"I'm Fabian Rutter. Would you like to sit with me at my very sad table?" I said, indicating the table I was sitting at.

"I'm Nina Martin. And, sure I'd like that." I smiled, grabbing her hand and pulling her to the table.

~2 Hours later~

Gosh, Nina is so amazing! She's American, she's 22, and she's here to start her writing career because of London's amazing sights. Her parents died when she was only 3 in a car crash. She has been living with her Gran until she was 20, when she passed away. I've felt bad for her ever since she started talking. I've told her everything about me, that I'm 23, I've lived with my parents for all my life, I have 2 siblings, both older than me, all the embarrassing moments in my life. Like when I had a date when I was 16, and my sister put make-up me and shoved me outside when I was only in a towel. We laughed and didn't stop talking for 2 hours straight.

"So, would you like to do something like this again?" I asked.

"Yeah, of course." She pulled out a pad of paper and a pen and wrote something down. She ripped the paper off and pushed it toward me. "Call me." I nodded.

"Definitely." She picked up her bag and waved as she walked out. When she was gone, I pumped my fist in the air and yelled,

"YES!" The people next to me looked at me like I was crazy, but I honesty don't give a damn.

* * *

I decided to call her later that night. I was still shy around her, so I wrote down what I was going to say. The phone rang and rang until I heard her beautiful voice answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Nina. It's Fabian. I was wondering if you wanted to see a movie with me tomorrow?" I read off my sheet flawlessly.

"Yeah, sure."

"Okay great, I'll pick you up at about 7?"

"Yeah, I'll um, text you my address."

"Okay, wear something casual, okay?"

"Okay. See you tomorrow, Fabian."

"Yup. Bye."

"Bye." Dammit! I guess I forgot to pick a movie. I scrolled through my contacts, then found my best friend's number, Mick Campbell. He'll know what movie I should pick.

"A scary movie, definitely." Mick said, after I explained my dilemma and asked what movie I should take her too.

"Why a scary movie?" I asked, obviously confused.

"Because then she'll be so scared, she'll practically be in your lap. You'll be her knight in shining armor. You'll protect her. And maybe, she'll be so scared, she'll ask you to stay with her for the night and protect her. You'll be able to have sex with her."

"I don't want to have sex with her yet. You know I'll have sex when I get married. Plus, if she's scared, why would she be brave enough to have sex with someone who never had? Mick, this is common logic."

"Who gives a bloody hell about logic? Look-"

"Mick, I feel like she's my soul mate. I feel like, she will be my first, just after we're married. Okay?"

"Just take her to Scream 4 and she'll be yours for life. Okay?"

"Okay. I promise."

"Good, now I got to go, Joy's over and I think she wants me."

"Too much information, Mick." I said.

"Oh, well. Bye." I could hear him laughing as I hung up.

* * *

I decided for the date that I would wear a black button-down shirt with black jeans and converse.(on profile!) I took a deep breath and knocked on her door. Nina opened and I couldn't believe my eyes. She looked so beautiful in her black sweater dress, white skinny jeans, and high-heeled boots. I handed the white roses to her and she stepped aside letting me in. It was then I realized her hair was straightened.

"So which is it? Your hair is naturally curly, or did you make it look that way on Friday?" I asked casually, while she got a vase for the roses.

"It's naturally curly. I just straightened it today." She said with her beautiful smile on her face.

"It's beautiful. You're beautiful." She blushed, making me smile and chuckle a little bit. "Come on, we're going to be late for the movie." I stood up and grabbed her hand pulling out of the house. I held the door open for her on the car.

"So, what movie are we going to?" She asked as soon as we got to the theater.

"Scream 4. Is that okay with you?" I asked. She nodded, a little too fast. "What? You scared?" I asked politely, but teasingly.

"What? No, of course not." She responded, her eyes going back and forth.

"Okay. Why don't you go find us some seats, okay?" She nodded, then walked off to the theater. I got the tickets, popcorn, and drinks, then walked into the theater and sat down next to her.

Halfway through the movie, Nina's' head was in my shoulder, facing away from the screen. I don't blame her, they've brutely killed, 4 people so far. She turned her head back to the screen for a minute, then screaming and turning back. Her face just barely lifted up from my shoulder as I looked down and our lips were about 2 inches apart as I decided, once again, to be bold. I leaned in, closing the gap between us, and kissing her. She kissed back almost instantly, wrapping her arms around my neck, turning my attention to her, not the movie. We pulled apart, me wanting to just lean back in and kiss her again. We looked at each other and said at the exact same time,

"Let's get out of here." We ran out of the theater, her in front of me. We got back to her house, and we sat on the couch and just made out for a long time. It kinda got a little, how do I say this?, sexual. My shirt became unbuttoned and off, and her shirt/dress thing was close to coming off. She pulled apart.

"Wait. I'm not ready for this. Not again." I nodded.

"I understand. It's only our first date." She smiled, and hugged me. I pulled her shirt/dress thing back down and put my own shirt back on.

"Can you stay here tonight?" She asked.

"Movie too scary?" I asked. She bit her bottom lip.

"Maybe a little." She got quiet. I felt really bad.

"Sorry. I got some bad advice to take you to that movie. I'm not the best a first dates. I just wanted to impress you." She smiled and blushed.

"You don't need to impress me. You're cute and sweet." After she said that, she blushed a deep crimson. I chuckle at how beautiful she looks and kiss her forehead. I wrap my arms around her waist, and pull her on my lap and stroke her long hair. She buried her head in my chest and is about to fall asleep.

"Nina?" I ask.

"Hmm?" She mumbles.

"I know we've only known each other for a few days, but I think... I love you."

"I love you too." She says, not even hesitating. I smiled before picking her up bridal-style, then opened the door to her room, and laid her down on her bed. I stood there for a minute, before she grabbed my arm and pulled me down on the bed with her.

"Stay with me" She commanded really provocatively. I pulled the blanket up to her neck, then wrapped an arm around her waist, and put my head on hers.

* * *

That's it for now! aren't you happy I had no school today? :)

Read and Review!  
Love, Kathryn.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I'm so late! And this might be a little bit longer than a two-shoot, so I apologize!

Please read and review!

I do not own House of Anubis, Scream 4, Starbucks or their menu items, or Fabian Rutter himself. I wish I did though! ;)

* * *

Fabian's POV

I woke up the next morning at the exact moment she did. (Okay, a little before.) I looked at the position we were in: I was on my back (my shirt was off) and Nina's head was on my chest, hand on my stomach (which actually is a 6-pack). I stroked her hair until she woke up. She smiled and pulled her head for our lips to touch. Our lips stayed connected for a while, and ended with her on top of me. She just barely pulled apart and whispered, her lips brushing against mine as she spoke,

"I have to take a shower." I kissed quickly before she spoke again. "My friend Amber might come by and if you get hungry, there's some cereal in the cupboard above the stove. Okay?" I nodded, then she kissed me and got up to take her shower. Honestly, I just laid there for a few minutes, listening to the water fun. After about 10 minutes, I got up because I got hungry. I put my shirt back on but left it unbuttoned. (I honestly think she likes my chest). I found a bowl and spoon, then got some cereal and sat down at her table. I was half-way through my cereal when the someone knocked at the door.

"Fabian, could you get that? It's probably Amber." Nina called from her room.

"Sure, Neens." I called back, knowing she's blushing because I called her 'Neens'. I went to open the door and see a petite, blond-haired girl in a pink dress and high-heels. She looked at me with confusion and said,

"Nina?'

"She said she'd be out in a minute." I said. Amber nodded then walked in, just as soon as Nina walked out. Amber said,

"Nina, I thought I said you can't have another one-night stand." I looked at Nina, eyebrows raised, while she blushed.

"No Ambs. This is Fabian, my boyfriend." Amber looked at me and said,

"Ohhh. Really?" Nina and I both nodded. Amber walked oveer to me and stuck her hand out.

"I'm Amber Millington. Nina's best friend, and the one who makes sure guys are right for her.

"Fabian Rutter." I said. Nina smiled at me when Amber turned back.

"How many dates have you been on?"

"One." Nina answered. Amber looked shocked.

"One date and you've already had sex with him? Geez, Nina." Nina and I started to shake our heads furiously. Nina started to stutter, so I jumped in to save her.

"No. That's not what happened. We went to a movie last night, and it was a little bit scary, so Nina asked if I would stay with her, so I did."

"Then, why is your shirt on, but unbuttoned?" Amber challenged.

"Some guys like to sleep shirtless. Sorry I'm one of them." I caught Nina's eye and winked. She smiled thankfully and winked back.

"Well, Nina, I must say, you are getting better. He's not a total ass, and he protects and listens to you. I like him. Plus, even though you've dated guys with six-packs before, he's not an idiot. I approve." Nina laughed and hugged Amber. She smiled back at me, then pulled away from Amber and ran to kiss me. Amber 'awwed' until Nina pulled away.

* * *

More is coming soon I swear! Also, I decided to make a twitter page for followers of my stories! Its KathrynsFanfics, and follow me! I will follow you back!

~Kathyrn!~


End file.
